Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar(perhaps a play on the "tokusatsu" superhero genre in Japan, given Way Big's appearance being similar to Ultraman). He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal, His size grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. Way Big is used as Ben's big gun like Fourarms and Humongousaur but sometimes fails to appear as the Omnitrix(and now Ultimatrix) decides which alien to change into. He is also in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Series Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax's army. His only true appearance in the TV series itself was in Ken 10, when Ben loses his temper and viciously beats Kevin into the ground in this form after he later pushes him too far by injuring Ken (just the impacts of his blows was enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). This makes Way Big justifiably one of, if not the most ultimate weapon in Bens arsenol prior to obtaining the Ultimatrix. As soon as this form comes out, he can make short work of Vilgax and Kevin 11,000, something no other form has come close to doing, with the only exception being when in Vilgax Attacks, Ben is aboard Vilgax's ship and Ben makes short work of Vilgax, his ship, Psyphon, and Vilgax's army as Alien X, though Alien X's near-omnipotent powers may be the cause of it. Way Big's Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents. His size also grants him incredible strength. He has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. Even Vilgax's claws are only as effective as a bee sting to Way Big. In addition, he is also incredibly strong for his size, as demonstrated in Primus, when Vilgax became gigantic after absorbing the codon stream. Although he was approximately the same size as Way Big, Ben was easily capable of lifting Vilgax, and throwing him through a wall, and outside of the planet's atmosphere. Alien Force Way Big, Upchuck, and Cannonbolt reapear in the Ben 10 Alien Force Season 2 finale,War of the Worlds. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different, and the fins on his hips are gone . This is possibly due to the fact that the aliens age as Ben does, and possibly that Way Big's become more streamlined with age. This however contradicts the episode Primus from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in which Way Big still looked the same as he did in,Ben 10 Alien Forse despite Ben being an adult now. Way Big is also the only alien that is bigger than Humongousaur. Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transforming into him, he ends up switching into another form such as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 when he tries to become Way Big and instead becomes Chromastone, and in If All Else Fails where he accidently transforms into Humongousaur instead of Way Big (although Humongousaur is one of the biggest aliens as well, but the monster he was going to use Way Big to fight was smaller than Way Big and Humongousaur can only grow to the size of Way Big's foot), and in In Charm's Way where he tries to go Way Big and becomes Goop (although he thought the Goop hologram was the Way Big hologram and any alien could defeat the rock monsters). Way Big makes another appearance in Simple to stop a war from another planet. Way Big appeared in Primus as well. He is now Ben's permanent additional alien. Ultimate Alien Way Big briefly appeared in Video Games, crushing Harangue's robot and his car at nearly the end of the episode with his same appearance in ''Alien Force''. Way Big appears on a cover on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. Translations *'Dutch:' Heel Groot/ Way Big *'Spanish:' Muy Grande/ Very Big *'Italian: '''Gigante / Giant *'Brazilian:' Grandão / Big *Romanian:Uriasul/The giant *Norwegian: Kjempestor/Giant Trivia *Way Big defeated Vilgax twice, once in ''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, and again in Primus. *To'kustars do not have a immediate home planet. They are born during astronomical storms. *He is the third alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *He is also the third alien to not have the original voice actor to voice him. The others are Cannonbolt and Upchuck. *He is the only alien that can defeat Alien X. . Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens